fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Zonnepoot: klad: Kayla's Kracht
IJzerrijkkakie.png|IJzerrijkkakie Houtrijkkakie.png|Houtrijkkakie Aarderijkkakie.png|Aarderijkkakie Kladversie.jpg Dit verhaal gaat over een kakie, hoe kakies eruit zien kun je op de plaatjes hiernaast zien: (de eerste is een Ijzerrijkkakie met gouden strepen, de tweede is een Houtrijkkakie en de derde is een Aarderijkkakie met gouden strepen) (een kakie is ongeveer 2 cm groot, met staart erbij is hij ongeveer 3,5 cm groot) Proloog Kayla rende over de takken van de rhododendron, haar staart zwiepte woedend achter haar zilverkleurige lijf aan. Ze haatte iedereen en niemand wilde ze meer zien. Ze hadden gelogen, Danischa, Fyron en zelfs de kleine Silvan hadden het al die tijd geweten. Ze hoorde niet bij de rest. Ze was anders. Ze was half Houtrijk. Belangrijke personages (IR= Ijzerrijk, AR= aarderijk, HR= houtrijk, staat er niks bij is het een halfrijk.) Kayla; zilveren kakie met houtkleurige strepen en staart. Danischa; zilveren kakie met lichtgele strepen en een donkerdere staart. IR Silvan; zilveren kakie met oranje-gouden strepen. IR Fyron; zilveren kakie met een gouden strepen en staart. IR Morris; kleine, donkere, aardgekleurde kakie met donkere strepen. AR Xid; houtkleurige kakie met een lichte en een donkere streep. HR Kalara; zilveren kakie met turquoise strepen en staart. IR Amira; jonge aardgekleurde kakie met donkere strepen en een zilveren staart. Akari; sterke, jonge houtkleurige kakie met zilveren strepen en een blaadje dat uit haar lange staart groeit. Dex; zilveren kakie met aardebruine stippen en staart. ik ben nog meer personages aan het bedenken, de lijst kan nog gaan groeien! Hoofdstuk 1 Vertel het aan niemand, ''galmde de stem van haar moeder, Danischa, nog na in haar hoofd.'' Waarom moest ze het aan niemand vertellen? Wat was er mis mee om een halfstammeling te zijn? Wie was haar echte vader dan? Nu Fyron haar vader niet meer bleek te zijn vroeg ze zich af wie het wel was. Haar hoofd duizelde, zoveel vragen en op geen wist ze het antwoord. In gedachten verzonken botste ze tegen iemand op, ‘’kijk uit!’’ riep een jonge kakie met lichtblauwe strepen, nu pas ontdekte ze dat zo op een dunne tak liep die erg ver doorboog. De andere kakie sprong snel op een hogere en stevigere tak. Snel probeerde ze ook weer omhoog te komen, de gladde schors hield haar tegen en ze gleed steeds weer weg. Help! Haar poten gleden van de tak af en ze kon nergens meer bij, Kayla tuimelde door de bladeren omlaag. Steeds sneller zag ze de grond op zich afkomen, ze maakte zich klaar voor een harde klap. Tot haar grote verbazing lande ze even later in een hoop grote bruine bladeren. Iemand was bezig geweest het Bredepad op de grond schoon te maken en ze was recht in de stapel bladeren gevallen. Snel probeerde ze uit de bladeren te klauteren Kayla zag dat de kakie die haar waarschuwde naar beneden was gekomen en naast de hoop bladeren stond. ‘’Hoe deed je dat?’’ vroeg ze verbaasd, ‘’deed ik wat?’’ vroeg Kayla, ze begreep er niks van. ‘’D-die bladeren, ze-ze kwamen opeens allemaal hierheen’’. Hoe bedoeld ze? Die bladeren waren er al! Kayla kroop snel de berg bladeren uit, ze had helemaal niks gedaan, ze wist het zeker! Ze schaamde zich toen ze zag dat een stuk of vier kakies naar haar stonden te kijken. Een van de kakies met een turquoise staart en strepen stapte naar haar toe, ‘’Kan ik je even spreken?’’ vroeg ze. Haar stem klonk ernstig, ze had toch niks fout gedaan?! Snel trippelde ze achter de kakie aan, ze botste bijna tegen haar aan toen ze opeens achter een klein plukje dode takjes stopte. ‘’Vertrouw je me?’’ vroeg de kakie opeens, ‘’nee’’ antwoorde Kayla eerlijk. De kakie knikte en zei: ‘’ik ben Kalara, we gaan af en toe naar de rijken om kakies zoals jij op te sporen. Kayla begreep er nog steeds niks van, ‘’waarom moeten jullie ons dan opsporen?’’ vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. ‘’Zodat jullie jullie krachten kunnen leren beheersen’’ antwoorde Kalara. ‘’jij kunt het al een beetje, maar iedere halfrijkkakie kan als hij of zij bang is, net zoals toen jij viel, hun kracht een beetje oproepen’’. Er viel een stilte Kayla wist niet wat ze nu moest doen, toen begon Kalara weer te praten. ‘’Als je met ons meekomt kun je naar een plek waar je kunt leren je krachten te beheersen, alleen mag niemand dat dan weten. Het is gevaarlijk als iedereen weet wat je kan’’. Dit klonk aantrekkelijk, maar wat zou Danischa ervan vinden? Zou ze denken dat ze weggelopen was? Of zou ze van de val horen en denken dat ze het niet overleefd had? ‘’Kan ik geen briefje of zoiets achterlaten?’’ Kalara keek haar strak aan ‘’zoals ik al zei, mag dat niet’’. ‘’Mag ik er dan een nachtje over slapen?’’ vroeg Kayla, ze wilde deze informatie eerst even laten bezinken. ‘’Morgen om zonhoog tref ik je weer hier’’ zei Kalara, de kakie draaide zich om en liep weer weg. Kayla zat op de splitsing van de drie takken die hun kamer vormde, ze vroeg zich af of ze met Kalara mee zou gaan. Ze besloot om maar te gaan slapen, misschien wist ze het morgen wel. Kayla sloop zachtjes naar haar plukje mos dat in een hoekje lag, want Silvan sliep al. Zijn goud gestreepte lichaam ging langzaam op en neer, misschien was dit wel de laatste keer dat ze bij haar halfbroertje sliep schoot het door haar hoofd. Hij zou kapot zijn als hij erachter kwam dat ze weg was. Het mos kietelde haar neus toen ze erop ging liggen, ondanks het gekriebel viel ze langzaam in slaap. Kayla’s besluit stond nu vast; ze zou met Kalara meegaan. Stilletjes sloop ze weg zodat Silvan niet wakker zou worden, eigenlijk hoefde ze niet stil te zijn; hij sliep zelfs door een tornado heen. Nu ze over de takken liep dacht ze na over wat er gisteren gebeurd was. Van die smalle tak daar was ze gevallen, toen had ze blijkbaar de dode bladeren naar zich toegehaald zodat ze niet hard zou vallen. ..Alleen niemand mag dat weten.. Waarom mocht niemand het weten? Ze zou het meteen vragen als ze Kalara zag, Kayla keek omhoog en zag dat de zon al bijna op zijn hoogst was. Nog even en ze zou hier weggaan. 'Hoofdstuk 2' Kayla stond vlak bij de plek waar ze gisteren van de tak af gevallen was, Kalara was er nog niet, maar een andere kakie wel. Zou die kakie hen gisteren hebben horen praten? Nu pas merkte ze op dat er een blaadje uit de lange staart van de kakie groeide, zou dit ook een halfrijkkakie zijn? Kayla besloot naar haar toe te lopen, ze zou het dan snel genoeg weten. Ze liep zo onopvallend naar haar toe, ze wilde haar niet het gevoel geven dat ze bespied werd. ‘’Wacht jij ook op Kalara?’’ vroeg de kakie, Kayla knikte, ‘’Ik ben Kayla’’ stelde ze zich voor, ‘’Mijn naam is Akari’’ zei Akari vriendelijk. Samen wachtte ze tot dat Kalara zou komen, Wat als ze niet zou komen en dit alles een val was? Akari stootte haar aan, ‘’daar komt ze’’ fluisterde ze in haar oor, Kayla kek snel om zich heen. Kalara liep op hen af, ze had nog iemand anders bij zich, ‘’Dit is Dex’’ stelde ze de nerveuze zilveren kakie met aardebruine stippen en staart aan hen voor, ‘’Dex, dit zijn Kayla en Akari’’. Kayla knikte naar de nieuwe kakie en hij knikte terug. ‘’We moeten gaan, anders komen we te laat.’’ Zei Kalara en ze vertrokken, waarnaartoe wist geen van de drie. ‘’Wat is dat!’’ riep Akari verbaasd toen ze na ongeveer een half uur lopen een enorme eik zagen. ‘’Dat is het Houtkakierijk.’’ Zei Kalara rustig, alsof ze iedere dag zo’n grote boom zag. Wat Akari, Kayla en Dex echter niet wisten was dat Kalara hier ook bijna iedere dag langskwam. ‘’Daar komt mijn moeder vandaan.’’ Fluisterde Akari in Kayla’s oor, ‘’Ik kwam erachter toen mijn vader geen antwoord wist te geven waarom er in hemelsnaam een blaadje uit mijn staart groeide.’’ Ze zwaaide haar lange staart voor Kayla’s neus langs en zei: ‘’Hij moest me toen wel vertellen dat ik een halfrijkkakie was, ik was eigenlijk helemaal niet verbaasd, zoiets had ik eigenlijk wel verwacht.’’ ‘’Daar zul je Xid hebben!’’ riep Kalara opgewonden, een houtkleurige kakie kwam in zijn eentje op haar aflopen. ‘’Weer niks gevonden?’’ vroeg ze hem plagerig. ‘’Ik zie dat jij allee halfhoutrijkkakies al voor mijn neus wegpikt.’’ Zei hij, met een blik op Kayla en Akari. ‘’Al iets van Morris gehoord?’’ vroeg Xid. Kalara schudde haar hoofd. Wie was Morris? Het woongedeelte van de Aarderijkkakies doemde nu voor hem op, alleen was het enige wat ze zagen omgeploegde aardkluiten en bruine aarde. Kayla wist dat onder die omgeploegde aarde zich een gangenstelsel van holen en paden bevond waar de Aarderijkkakies leefden. ‘’Daar zul je ze hebben.’’ Zei Xid. In de verte kwamen inderdaad een kleine aardbruine kakie en een andere kakie met een staart die zilver schitterde in de zon aan. ‘’Wie heb je meegebracht?’’ vroeg Kalara aan de kakie, die waarschijnlijk Morris was. ‘’Dit is Amira.’’ Zei Morris, Amira keek verlegen naar de grond. ‘’Nu moeten we opschieten, we zijn al later dan normaal.’’ Zei Kalara op dringende toon, Amira kwam verlegen tussen Kayla en Akari staan. ‘’Mijn poten doen zeer.’’ Klaagde Dex, ‘’Waarom moeten de Aarderijkkakies minder ver lopen dan wij?’’ vroeg hij verontwaardigd. ‘’Omdat de wereld zo in elkaar zit dat het Aarderijk dichter bij het Halfkakiekamp licht dan het Houtrijk of IJzerrijk.’’ Zei Morris zonder achterom te kijken. ‘’Hoe lang duurt het nog?’’ zeurde Dex al voor de tiende keer. Xid draaide zich geïrriteerd om en snauwde: ‘’Het gaat niet sneller als jij steeds die idiote vraag blijft herhalen!’’ Kayla zag nu een klein beekje in de verte lopen, Kalara nam het woord weer, ‘’Bij de bron van dat beekje is het kamp.’’ Zei ze. Kayla’s poten deden minder pijn nu ze wist dat ze er bijna was, Akari stootte haar aan, ‘’Als we maar niet in de buurt van die irritante worm moeten slapen.’’ Siste ze in Kayla’s oor. Kayla kon het niet laten om te lachen, eigenlijk leek Dex’ staart best wel op een worm. ‘’En omdat hij half Aarderijk is, ben ik bang dat zijn staart er gewoon afvalt en als een worm onder de grond gaat leven.’’ Siste Akari er nog achteraan. Dex keek boos achterom, wat had hij gehoord? ‘’Hoe denk jij dat het eruit ziet?’’ vroeg Amira aan Akari. ‘’Waarschijnlijk is er iets om die bron heen gebouwd, alleen begrijp ik het niet echt. De meeste kakies houden toch niet van water?’’ Morris leek de vraag gehoord te hebben en antwoorde: ’’Het water gebruiken we voor oefeningen en zodat de planten geen dorst krijgen.’’ Hij zag de volgende vraag al aankomen en zei: ‘’We hebben voor ieder Kakierijk een goede leefplek daar, een kleine rododendronstruik, een eikenboompje en een mooi stukje grond voor Aarderijkkakies. Kayla knikte dat ze het begreep. Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Klad Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Kayla's Kracht